


Hero Vaati AU

by SpecktacularWind



Series: Four Swords [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Gay, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecktacularWind/pseuds/SpecktacularWind
Summary: "Don't worry, Zelda." He spoke to himself, feeling the familiar tingle on his fingertips, the soft breeze circling around him in lavender hues. He closed his eyes, feeling as his feet became weightless under him, and then the sensation of being picked apart. "I'll wake up the heroes." He promised himself, eyes still closed as his body slowly disintegrated into dusty white clouds, body floating as air kept circling around him. "It's been a while." He muttered, as his body finally disappeared in a flash of gold.
Relationships: Fierce Deity & Majora (Legend of Zelda), Ghirahim & Shadow Link & Vaati, Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Vaati/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Shadow Link & Zelda, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Four Swords [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don' t own the Legend of Zelda.

~Prologue~

'Ganon was sealed', Vaati thought solemnly as his weak body crumpled to the floor. He was exhausted, every last bit of his magic disappearing every second. The insistent clink of heels vibrated off the walls and Vaati awaited the second Zelda would pop in through the halls and vanish him. He opened his eyes, blue eyes and a bright green tunic, scorched with the flames and bruised with battles, stared him down from a few feet away. A child stood before him, his young reddish face covered in bruises, blood running down his button nose. Eyes were as wide as tea plates, bright and youthful. Vaati stared at the sight with a hateful glare.

"A mere child," he started, a dry angry chuckle followed after. It held anger, hatred, but not at the boy standing in front of him. "How the goddesses have cursed you so. I won't have much longer here before the princess' tapping heels reach this side of the castle." He spoke, his eyes downcast as he laid with his back against the wall. Link sighed as his shield and sword clanged on the ground. "'m tired." He spoke softly, his eyes closed slightly, eye bags resting underneath. Vaati extended his arm, pulling the child closer until he put the young heroes' head on his shoulder. 

"You may nap, young one. It's been a long journey, hasn't it?"

He felt the hero, no, the kid nod against his silk purple robes and gave a side glance, the kid's eyes still closed, eyelashes resting carefully against his cheeks. "You look so innocent, yet I can see the candle of heroism you wield. It's very strong."

"You were strong too, Mister."

Vaati smiled softly, Zelda's heels finally coming to a stop just a few feet away, in the entrance of halls, he long wavy hair tucked behind her ears. She eyed the two on the wall, the young hero asleep on the taller slimmer male. "Princess." The villain greeted, his ruby eyes staring down her chocolate gold eyes. 

"Sorcerer Vaati…" Zelda spoke softly. She slowly stepped forward, strands of her golden hair dancing around her face, her perfectly tailored lavender dress waving with every step she took. The closer she got, the more details he could make out. From her sun kissed skin to the small freckles on her cheeks, the small gap on her teeth, the slight tinge of green in her brown irises. She was radiant, positively glowing with grace. He saw her chocolate gold irises glance down at the bruised hero with worry, her posture sluggish yet stiff, her brows knitted together in cautious curiosity.

"He was exhausted, dropped his gear over there and let me pull him into my side. He fell asleep a bit before you entered this room… Why?"

Zelda tilted her head. "Why what?"

"Why were you two chosen? Why now? You're capable and strong, I was proven that just a while ago, but… you're so young." Vaati spoke, his voice sounded of soft lullabies and rhythmic, harmonious singing. Ruby colored eyes met golden ones again and the princess slumped down next to him, her body crashing helplessly against his. Vaati held her, his arm snaking across her back as he pulled her into a side hug, positioning her in a way where she was likely to fall into a comfortable sleep. And so she did. Her eyes fluttered close, her breathing slowing down from the panicked tired gasps to soft breezy inhales. Vaati grew tired as well, his body glowing faintly. He closed his eyes, the trees outside waving their green leaves like feathery wings, and the soft clouds of cotton passing by idly.

~~

"Grandpa Vaati!"

Vaati sat up with a jolt, a teenage kid jumping on his lap. "Lady Zelda, what have I said about calling me grandpa?" Zelda sat up on the bed, fixing her chocolaty mess of curls into a more fitting style, her round green eyes fixated on him. "Not to call you that unless we're in public." She stated, soft reddish lips dancing with every word. Despite the lack of royalty, this Zelda was still as graceful as the Zelda he once helped raise. How many had that been? How many centuries had he spent helping each Zelda grow, watching them bloom and wither as time passes on. He hoped his time would come before he saw another one of his precious children wither away like a rose in the cold winter. How bitter winter could be.

His eyes scanned this Zelda once more, her fair peach colored skin decorated with patches vitiligo, rose colored cheeks and emerald colored eyes, her smooth blue floral dress on her short round body and complimenting blue flower pin holding back stray hairs. He heard the boisterous laughter of children downstairs and smiled, patting the young girl as he got down from the bed. He slipped down from the bed, and slipped into the warmth of his hoodie, jeans and boots. Glancing at the mirror, he barely recognized himself. 

His bright purple hair had changed into a more dark tone, almost black, small lines of white indicating his age. His ruby eyes had tinted into a chocolate color, no longer as pointed and cold as they once were, instead more rounded and soft. His sickly grey skin was now a pale color with pinkish colored cheeks and round rosy lips. His previously pointed ears curled up on themselves, rounding at the edges and diminishing in size. It's almost like he was a different person. And he was. He was still Vaati, but the name Vaati no longer held ill intent or the villainous tone it once did. It was simply the name of an orphaned sorcerer taking care of other orphaned children. Among them, was Zelda.

Smiling at his reflection, he headed down the stairs of the old creaky home he had created, the smell of freshly cooked goods wafting from the kitchen as the kids slowly piled in and waited for the meals to be served. He glanced at the kitchen, his apprentice humming a soft tune while serving the meals. The lad turned and flashed the older one a smile, plucking the ear buds out and stuffing them into his pockets, hands filled with stacks of plates as he hurried to the hungry children. "Ya woke up late again" the lad scolded, his round ruby eyes staring straight at Vaati's chocolate ones. The albino male stood a few feet away, his tall stature towering over Vaati. "Now now, Shadow, I actually woke up early. I just fell asleep again until Zelda woke me." The words rolled playfully from his mouth, a sly smile plastered onto his face as he ruffled the younger but taller male's head. 

"I'll be heading out for a bit, if you don't mind. I have some stuff to do out of town." Vaati said, a soft smile curved onto his lips as he opened the door. He stepped outside, waving goodbye at all the happy children, the door slowly closing behind him and the snow crunching under his boots. He sighed, the warm puff of air flying out and disappearing in front of his eyes. How Vaati loved the cold chilly days, the perfectly white snow and snowflakes tingling him. But oh how he hated winter. The trees were cold, no plants to be seen anywhere, no animals to pet and worst of all. His past. How he misses all the Zelda's he helped raise. He misses the ball dances, fancy weddings, intricate cakes crafted from only the finest pastry chefs. It's all foggy now, but he can still remember the young boy who collapsed in front of him and he pulled into a hug to help him rest. He remembers the bright blue eyes he had, how round and youthful they were. He remembers Zelda, her long wavy hair and chocolate eyes. How warm everything felt. Now everything is cold.

He let out another sigh and started walking. A few hours had passed, the sun had risen completely, shining down on the town as he passed it's gates and into the old ruins he once called his home. 

"Hyrule, how I missed you." He spoke softly, his hoodie flowing in the wind. 

Suddenly a pang. His heart started beating faster, adrenaline shooting through his veins. His magic restored, but it didn't have the familiar powerful feeling. It was more natural. More like him. He gave a sigh, looking up at the ground. "Ganon… Seems the seal has been broken."

His chocolate eyes looked back at the sky, the soft blue mixing with the soft whites of the clouds. He smiled softly, the memory of the last Zelda sealing Ganon once again. It had become routine, he'd warn the kingdom of the return of Ganon, they'd prepare a seal, have the reincarnations of the Four Sword Heroes fight Ganon with all their might, seal him and wait until he awoke again. The last time it happened....He had not wished to remember. The seal was made in desparation, the heroes had fallen, the kingdom was destroyed and Zelda, his Zelda, had sacrificed herself to protect the future Hyrule still had. She left behind a son, who grew up knowing nothing of his birthplace, the story behind the countless sleepless nights, and even about his own birth mother. 

"Don't worry, Zelda." He spoke to himself, feeling the familiar tingle on his fingertips, the soft breeze circling around him in lavender hues. He closed his eyes, feeling as his feet became weightless under him, and then the sensation of being picked apart. "I'll wake up the heroes." He promised himself, eyes still closed as his body slowly disintegrated into dusty white clouds, body floating as air kept circling around him. "It's been a while." He muttered, as his body finally disappeared in a flash of gold.


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

When Vaati felt the ground under him again, he opened his eyes, brushing his hair from his face. He huffed slightly and pulled his hair tie off from his hair and tied his hair into a low ponytail. He summoned his staff and spun around slightly, his casual hoodie and pants changing into a violet off shoulder dress and black mid cloak, feet decorated with golden heels. He smiled, hands going up to put a pin in his hair, holding his messy locks back so he could see better. 'Curse having long hair', he thought jokingly, making his way around the corridor he was in. Brick walls surrounded him and dark carpeted floors lined the room, torn banners and dim candles on each wall. He sighed in content, the halls familiar as he walked.

Buried deep beneath the castle, rested a large container. He stared mindlessly at it and sighed, walking towards it carefully. Taking a deep breath, he raised his staff, placing it in the middle of the chamber. It opened slowly and laying there rested four heroes, each in different colored… underwear?!

Vaati quickly turned, his face flushed with embarrassment. "Zelda you f[]cking horn dog." He muttered out, hearing shifting and grunts behind him. He breathed in and turned around slowly, throwing the hood over his head. "Where are we?" The blue hero asked. The following heroes sat up and shrugged. "Do you remember who you are?" Vaati asked from his spot next to them, the red hero jumping in surprise. "Vaati, you jerk!" The red one screeched out, sighing.

There was silence before Vaati lost his fight against himself and laughed, hood falling from his head. He pats the hero and then stands up. "I'm guessing you know why I woke you up again."

The heroes nodded with different amounts of enthusiasm, but all heroes were tired. Vaati feels bad, the kids being over 100 years old at this moment, tired and sore, scars lining their chest, arms and face. He lifted his staff once again and summoned them clothes. The blue hero sported a cobalt tunic, black leggings and snow boots, the violet one wore his usual tunic, as an added bonus it had a fur hood and longer sleeves, and he had baggy sweatpants and fur boots. Red sparkled at Vio's outfit, while Vio himself was becoming light headed. 

"Why do I have so many layers of clothing?"

"You're relatively skinnier than the others, making you more vulnerable to the snow outside." Vaati explained simply, creating the red heroes' own clothing.

"I… I have no excuse for that, do I?"

"No, no you don't." All four said simultaneously.

In the end, the red and green heroes were matching, both wearing their tunics with an added hood and gloves, long black leggings and boots. He passed by each, fixing some minor details and nodding. "Now, you might want to hold your breath," He said , eyes glowing faintly and his staff illuminating with life once more, lavender wisps of air surrounding them. "This will only last a few seconds."  
~~

"Zelda, dear! I'm home!" Vaati called out, waiting for the girl to come down, heavy thumping noises coming from the stairs and down to the living room. The door flung open and out came the young girl, Shadow in tow, toddlers in each hand. Vaati caught her as she jumped at him and latched onto him like a koala. "Grandpa Vaati!" She said happily, nuzzling her face into his neck. Vaati chuckled and walked inside, guiding his guests to comfortable and warm spots in the house. "Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?"

Zelda nodded and stepped up, happily bouncing on the base of her heels. "My name is Zelda, I'm the second oldest in the house!" She chirped, a wide smile on her face. Shadow stepped up next, putting Zelda with the kids. He faced the heroes again and put his hand on his chest. "My name is Shadow Forrester, I'm the oldest child in the house. I'm 19 and the assistant to Mr. Vaati." Vaati patted Shadow in the back and put him back with the kids, walking to the heroes and signalling to them. The red one stood first and in a similar fashion to Shadow, put his hand on his chest, eyes fixated on the kids. "My name is Scarlet, I'm 18 years old and these are my brothers. I'm the youngest out of all four of them by 15 minutes." He sat back down and nudged the blue one, who stood up begrudgingly, hands lazily resting on his hips and half closed eyes scanning the crowd. "I'm Cobalt, I'm the second youngest of the four by 1 minute."

After he sat down, the next one in line stood up. "I'm Verdant, the second oldest by 3 minutes". The kids patiently waited for the violet one to stand and introduce himself and he just awkwardly looked around and played with his sleeves. After a few minutes Cobalt, Scarlet and Verdant stood up and helped him up, pointing at him. "His name is Magent, he's the oldest out of all of us and he's very shy." 

The kids were confused before one of the 5 year olds piped up "Magnet?" Shadow and Vaati howled with laughter while Zelda sat down, trying to correct him. Magent blushed in embarrassment, turning around and hiding in Scarlet's chest, who is rubbing his back, chuckling softly. Cobal and Verdant were in the ground again, unamused but smiling regardless, very happy that the Hyrule they fought for is thriving just fine.


End file.
